The Dragon Demons
by Mr.Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction
Summary: A new threat appears and who will stop him. Find out! -Enemy is my OC-


**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

**Hey guys back here with another story. This time, a new never seen enemy comes to Earth to make his evil plans come to fruition. Can the Z-Fighters stop this madness? Find out!**

**A/N: This story is set at the beginning of the three year training period, before the android saga. Kind of like what Cooler was. Anyway enjoy!**

A slightly taller than average man stands in a desolate field. He smirks as his crew of five members kneels in front of him. "Do you feel that power?" He asks them. They all nod at him and he continues, satisfied. "None of us can stop them. So that is why we must find a reasonable source of energy from this planet and feed off of it. Trust me, I would rather not try this, but it is our only option right now. Understood?"

The second in command stands up. "Yes Captain Vesto!" He announces before he salutes his captain. Vesto smiles the entire time.

* * *

**Four months later...**

"Come on, Gohan. I know you can go faster than that," Goku says, as he dodges his son's efforts to try and hit him. After a few minutes of attempts and failures, Gohan stops and pants.

"Let's face it dad, you're just to strong!" Gohan said, still panting.

Goku smiled. "Don't worry Gohan, you'll get there eventually." Gohan nods and suddenly leaps at his father, who dodges the sneak attack. He vanishes and reappears behind Gohan. Goku kicks Gohan in the back, sending him flying.

But before Goku can continue the assault, Piccolo flied up to meet him. "Goku, we have a problem."

Goku looked at him strangely. "What is it, Piccolo?"

"I just got back from Kami's Lookout, and he told me of a new enemy, I think. He told me that he has felt this power for about four months, but it was too weak to cause any real harm. But now, this new power has become much more powerful than before. Now Kami wants us to check out this power. Are you up to it?" Piccolo asks.

Goku smirks at him. "I am always up for protecting the people of Earth," Goku closes his eyes, "there they are. I guess you are right. They seem to be pretty powerful. But what is even worse, is the amount of evil I am getting from them. Let's see, there are five of them. We should be able to easily beat them." At this, Goku signaled for Gohan to join them.

Once he had done so, Goku told him about this new evil enemy. After he was done he said, "Gohan, I think you better stay back for this one. You're not strong enough yet." Gohan protested and after a few minutes, Goku turned to Piccolo. "Piccolo, what do you think I should do?"

Piccolo smirked. "Like father, like son. Even if you tell him not to go, he'll end up there. You might as well let him go." Gohan smiled at what the huge namekian said.

And after a last minute preparation, they were off. "Do you think we should alert the others?" Goku asked as they neared the threat.

"I don't think so, these powers shouldn't be a problem." Goku nodded at the revelation.

* * *

After about 20 minutes later, Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan arrived at the threat's power. What they saw were six evil men bent on destruction.

The captain, Vesto, smirked at his opposers. "Ah, I wondered when you would show up. I was getting bored waiting," Vesto turned toward one of his soldiers, "Kisloe, kill these fools. I thought that they might be a challenge, but with their current powers, they are not even worth my time." Vesto waved his hand and a huge throne erupted from the ground. Vesto sat down on the throne.

Kisloe smirked. "From what our master said, I thought you guys might be a bit stronger, but no matter. I shall kill you all, even the child." At this, Kisloe rushed at Gohan with outstretched arms. What he grabbed instead was a billowing cape. "What?" He shouted angrily. "I aimed right at him!" Kisloe looked up and saw a rushing boot coming right at him. He stumbled backwards as the boot collided with his face. Blood spurted from his nose.

Piccolo smirked as he landed gracefully on the ground. "I guess you overestimated your own power." Kisloe howled with rage and flung himself at Piccolo. Piccolo dodged the oncoming barrage of kicks and fists. Finally, he blocked one and sent his own fist at Kisloe. He connected and Kisloe was sent into a nearby boulder.

Vesto looked on with a little interest. He was glad that these foes were somewhat a challenge. Even if they were only beating his weakest soldier. He was guessing that he would probably have to kill these people, but he wouldn't need to use much strength: he was much stronger than any of his men were, except for maybe Gred, the second in command, for Gred was born a warrior.

But still, Vesto could beat him, rather easily too. Still, Vesto watched on.

Kisloe was getting crushed, more or less. And Piccolo had barely gotten a scratch on him. Kisloe stood on wobbly legs as Vesto got up and approached him.

"Kisloe, stop it! You've embarrassed us long enough! It is time for someone more worthy to fight this green bug, like Gred." Vesto motioned for Gred to stand next to him, Gred did as he was instructed. "Gred is much more powerful than Kisloe, you will soon find. Gred isn't nearly as strong as me, but he is a very formidable and capable opponent, hence the reason he is on my squad," Vesto finished.

Piccolo smirked as he and Gred neared. When they finally did meet, they clashed and hit each other with multiple kicks and punches. It seemed they were equals until Piccolo backed off slightly.

Gred smirked at this movement. "Am I too strong for you? Because I can tone it down a little for you, if you want." Gred laughed at his own joke. Piccolo broke a smirk. Gred stopped laughing. "What is so funny?" Gred asked violently.

"You have no idea what you're up against," Piccolo said, still smirking. He threw off his cape and turban and increased his energy. He cracked his neck for added effect.

Gred roared with rage and tried controlling it, but he couldn't. He flung himself at Piccolo, who narrowly dodged the latest offense. Piccolo reacted quickly however, as he dodged the blow and kicked Gred's stomach. Gred hunched in pain as Piccolo gathered energy for Special Beam Cannon. But before he could release it, Goku was behind him.

"Piccolo don't, they don't need to be killed." Piccolo nodded and balled his hand into a fist and crushed the energy. He quickly went on the offensive and landed several blows that dealt Gred considerable damage. Piccolo was about to deliver the blow that would end the battle when Vesto stood up again.

"I see that I must attend to these meddlers, no matter. I see that Gred was no match for you, as all of my other soldiers. But I am not the average foot soldier," Vesto grinned as he threw off his helmet and cape, releasing spiked blonde hair. "I shall make you sorry you ever messed with the Dragon Demons!" Vesto raised his power considerably, and waited for Piccolo.

_There is something different about Vesto_, Goku thought, _I don't think Piccolo will win this fight._


End file.
